Last Kiss
by WildAngel1014
Summary: Face and Amy have one last conversation.


LAST KISS

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...

Amy watched as the familiar corvette drove up to her apartment. If someone had asked her 2 years ago that she would be in love with a member of the A-Team, let alone Templeton Peck, she would've laughed. That was then, this is now.

She knew why he was here, but just seeing him sent those nervous and excited butterflies to her stomach. She couldn't help it, to be honest, who could?

He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, but that wasn't why she loved him. No, he was so much more than that to her. She liked him from the minute she met him. His smile, those eyes, or was it his general outlook? What did it matter? He was hers and she was his. They loved each other. A knock on the door made her jump even though she had been expecting it. She took a deep breath and willed herself to remain strong.

She opened the door and taking one look at him, she knew she was already to far into this to just let go.

"Amy, you look beautiful as always" Face said as he kissed her and entered the apartment.

"Thank you. So, what brings you by?" she asked, though she knew the reason. Murdock had let it slip the previous day.

Hannibal was supportive of their relationship at first, but after awhile it got in the way. Face was constantly thinking about Amy and vice versa. It was no secret that their work was dangerous and Hannibal felt that Face needed to be focused on it before he got someone or himself killed. Face, after many sleepless nights and begging Hannibal, reluctantly agreed.

Face and Amy were over.

Face had called Murdock in tears telling him what he was about to do. Murdock comforted Face and had accidently let Amy know what was going on.

"Uh, Amy, I uh need to talk to you about something." Face nervously said.

She sat down on the couch. She was afraid if she were standing it wouldn't be pretty.

"Ok Face, is something wrong?"

She watched as Face paced around the living room, running his hands through his hair. She smiled at the small gestures she was so used to seeing him make.

"Honey, I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore."

So there it is. He said it.

In some small part of her brain she hoped Murdock had been joking. Now with him here, telling her in person it was over, she felt the tears form.

"Ok." Was all she managed to get out.

Face came over and kneeled down in front of her, grasping her hands in his.

"Amy, I love you. I promise you I do. It was nothing you did or nothing I did. If things were different...Maybe one day...It's getting to dangerous. I can't think about anything but you, and you deserve someone who can focus entirely on you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could say I wish we had never gotten together, but that would be lying. I cherished every moment with you, and it's my memories of you that will keep me going. Please be happy, move on with your life and forget me. Just remember when I told you I loved you and only you, I meant it with all my heart. Goodbye my love."

She sat there in silence. Not even bringing herself to say she loved him back. She watched him get up and leave, closing the door behind him. She went to the window and just now noticed Murdock sitting in the passenger seat.

She saw Face head for his beloved vette, then stop. He turned as if to come back, when Murdock jumped out of the car and stopped him. She watched as Face openly cried and Murdock lead him to the passenger side and sat him down, then got behind the wheel and took off.

She turned and her eyes rested on a picture. She knew it well. Everytime she looked at it she smiled.

Murdock had taken it right after the mission to Ecuador. On the boat ride back to the states, Murdock had been running aorund the boat taking pictures of everything in sight when he 'accidently' bumped into B.A who then in turn ran into Face, knocking him over the rail.

Murdock laughed and shot the picture as Hannibal and B.A had a deathgrip on Face's legs, keeping him from falling overboard as Amy stood in front of the three arms flexed.

She reached the picture and ran her hands over it.

"I miss you already."

She loved Face to much to forget about him. No, she didn't think she could ever forget about him. He was the love of her life. She would often go through her closet and pull out the shirts Face had left there. She would put them on and imagine him arms around her one last time. When they were happy.

"I love you" She finally whispered in the darkness. When there was no one there to here her. She closed her eyes and knew he was saying it back to her, wherever he was.

The End.

*Song is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift


End file.
